A Land Forlorn
by pentagonofpeople
Summary: After Sora seals all the worlds, the heartless are gone. But flash forward a hundred years or so and the peace isn't holding up well. With the original key-bearer gone, it's to somebody else to repair this world.
1. Prologue

This takes place on earth a while after kingdom hearts, so no canon characters are in it. And also, be prepared for a lot of obscure references hidden throughout the story.

* * *

><p>In A.D. 2101, the age of the heartless has passed. The legendary Sora who permanently sealed the worlds has become just that, a legend; movies and games of him have become popular, but no other trace of his existence is left.<p>

You would think that the world is more peaceful without the heartless, you'd be wrong. Since the world was sealed, heartless can't be created, so the evil in people's hearts comes out in other ways; racism in particular.

Besides regular humans, this world is populated by kind humanoids like elves and dwarves, known collectively as "mythics"; it is these people that are hated and abused. And since the fall of the government in 2095, this, and everything else, has gotten much worse.

That's where I come in. My name is Shikurama, and I have pledged to cleanse this world. Unfortunately for me, this includes not only random thugs and theifs, but also bio-engineered and radioactively mutated monsters that have become common, as well as an organization known as the Anti-Myths, who are the modent equivalent of Nazis or the KKK, and who also are the ones who destroyed the government and caused all of this in the first place.

On _my_ side though, are my powers. Long range is no problem as I am skilled at ice and healing magic, as well as a powerful spell I invented myself, and if they come in close, I'm a keyblade master. I wasn't chosen by the keyblade though, I chose it.

You see, I'm a missionary of God; no, not the kind that goes door to door telling people they'll go to hell if they don't convert; God himself actually gives me missions. When I was 13, God gave me my first dangerous mission, so I needed something to fight with; God told me I could have any weapon I wanted, so I got a keyblade.

Not just any keyblade though, mine is completely original. Mine is called "Heaven", it's bright blue and white with six wings forming the handguard. The pointed wagon-wheel like bit at the end can cut through almost anything. As for what it can't cut through, well… remember that spell I created that I mentioned earlier? I got that, though I don't want to go into details quite yet.


	2. Chapter 1: Another Day in Anarchy

Figured I might as well upload the document so I can edit from here. Be sure to check every week or so to see if I've added more. Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p>My journey begins in a tavern early in the morning, my attention is focused on a small T.V. in the corner of the room that was displaying the news. Over the cheery shouting of the drunks, I could hear the newscasters telling about the local disasters and outbreaks of various monsters.<p>

"... As incidents involving 'chaku' monsters increase, so are the amounts of money paid to people willing to dispatch them", said a newscaster, their face blurred to discourage people from killing those who spread information, "We turn over the camera to one such happening where help is yet to arrive... uh, ok so apparently our camera guy is on trial for regicide... But here is the address of the place with the chakus if you'd like to lend a hand... I don't get paid enough for this"

I write down the address on the back of my hand and run out the door for another day of world-cleansing. Lucky for me the place was nearby, so I got there quickly.

Outside the house was a man freaking out, calling for help from random people passing by, all of which ignore him.

"Come on people, my wife and daughter are in there! I can't do this on my own!", the man cried out; which is where I came in, saying, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Just leave it to your friendly neighborhood vigilante: Shikurama!"

"Oh, thank you for offering, and I don't want to ward off any help, but you're just a teenager, there's no way you're a day over nineteen. there are monsters in there, you sure you can handle it?"

"As sure as Jesus is God's son"

"well, alright. The door is already unlocked, so go ahead"

I run up to the door and slam it open only to find a big floating bloody ball wrapped in bandages with 2 horns and eyes sticking out already charging straight at me.

"Aw, son of baptist!" is all I managed to say as it rammed me to the ground with the force of a full sized bull.

Yup, It's a chaku alright

The chaku had managed to knock me down to the ground, so of course the guy I'm doing the job for is freaking out and shouting things such as "Oh no!" and "How could I let him do this? Now he's dead!"

"I'm not dead yet!" , I shout back to him

"You're not dead yet but you are already almost dying!"

"I'm feeling better" , I say as I cast cure on myself

I Finally manage to push the chaku off of me and it fell on the ground, trying to focus on the small organ in its already decaying body that allows it to levitate.

Before it could do so however, I extend my right arm in front of me and, with a bright flash, I summoned my keyblade into my hand. In one great, leaping bound, I stab my blade effortlessly through the bandages and into the rotting body of the still grounded chaku.

But judging by the sounds I was hearing coming from inside, my job wasn't done yet. By the sound of it, there was still one if not two more of the abominations of nature still inside the house.

I rushed inside and to the right was a woman in a kitchen, backed up against a fridge. A chaku was closing in on her, ready to charge.

"Not on my watch!" I said as I extended my left palm towards the chaku. Focusing energy in my hand I let loose an icy blast that sped toward the monster, freezing it solid. the chaku fell to the ground and shattered at the feet of the woman.

"thank you, but there is still one more left, though i haven't seen it in a while, and my daughter is upstairs, I fear it may be attacking her."

The only time I took was a quick nod before running up the stairs. Upstairs I found a long hallway, the door on the end was open and inside of it I could see the last chaku and a small girl who was passed out on the floor.

The chaku was glowing faintly, a tell-tale sign of charging magic. Given the nature of chakus, I'm thinking it wasn't trying to use magic to help her.

by the looks of it, the creature was almost done charging, there wasn't nearly enough time for me to run over there, and my blizzard spell won't reach that far. Thinking quickly I extend my left hand, pointing three fingers at the monster.

Three gleaming golden rings shot out from my fingertips, expanding as they zoomed toward the chaku. Encasing the beast completely to keep it from escaping, each ring shot out a bright red laser through the insides of the chaku, connecting with the other side of the ring to keep the laser from damaging anything other than the enemy.

The chaku fell to the ground in multiple pieces.

Picking up the little girl, i head downstairs and then outside to reunite her with her parents.

"There you go" , I said, "sorry about the mess, you know if you mix sauerkraut with some ginger ale the monster blood comes right out."

"You are a life-saver, literally! I don't know how to thank you" , the father said

"Well, monetary gifts are always nice" I suggested

"Ah yes, of course of course" he replied, getting out his wallet.

Being able to say "No payment necessary, I'm just glad to help" is a luxury I just don't have. It would be nice, but even with humanity the way it is we still need money.

Speaking of human, upon closer examination the father is but the mother is not, she's an elf. Making the daughter a half-elf. With all the bigotry that has become commonplace nowadays such an inter-species relationship is rare. But it warms my heart to think that there may be hope for this generation yet.

With another day coming to an end, I head back to the inn that I'm staying at for a night's rest before another day out as vigilante tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Phew, that's all of chapter one. Imagine if YOUR everyday life was like this, with monster slaying and bounty hunting and all that. geez<p>

don't forget to rate and comment and all that stuff. I think the story is pretty good but I want YOUR opinion.


	3. Chapter 2: Singing in the Acid Rain

I found it unusually hard to get up this morning, so by the time I managed to drag myself out of bed the morning news was already turned off. A sports game was on the TV instead. I have no idea what sport it is, I was never really into sports, some weird thing in giant ball of water where people tackle each other to get a lumpy ball to a triangular goal. But hey, the downstairs of the inn I'm staying at is a bar, who needs the news?

Looking around most of the drunkards had either left or passed out already, picking one at random I go over and start a conversation- no, conversation isn't the right word, more like he just starts rambling at me.

"You know what the wroblem pith societyty is these days?" he starts off "Giant flying eyeballs, I saw going one down the street this morning over byth old bowling ally"

Now, the alcohol of today is powerful stuff that does crazy things with your memory, but then again modern science has made things that are even crazier; so there's a 50-50 chance that what he said didn't happen. I was going to prod some more information out of him but before I got a chance to he barfed all over the table and passed out on the floor.

Lovely.

Heading down the street, I saw, big surprise, nothing. With not much else to do, I decide to take a stroll.

Not much of interest here: some hobos, a few trash-can fires, some guys wearing ski masks huddled over a bag with a dollar sign on it; you know, the usual happenings for a world without government. The main thing that catches my eye is a large wall completely covered in 'help wanted' posters.

Walking over there I find to my dismay that a large quantity of them are graffitti'd over. Thankfully, there were still a few that I could read. Pulling all the legible ones down from the wall, I had a whopping 3 posters in hand:

Trapped!  
>Help me! I am trapped in my house with a lachin! I had a friend put this poster up but the monster sealed all the exits<p>

Anti-Myths  
>The mythics are evil races and must be eliminated, join the Anti-myths and start helping to cleanse the world<p>

Buy blue pants!  
>20% off at your local lolmart!<p>

Seeing as how the last two aren't actually jobs, I guess I'm going lachin hunting. Memorizing the address on the back, I drew a cross over a six pointed star (signatures are symbols now due to a spike in illiteracy, the cross and star is mine) on the front to show that I took the job before putting it back onto the wall.

Now, lachins are nasty beasts; they were first created in 2082 when the military was experimenting with gene-splicing to create the ultimate war-beast. This concoction was mostly horse and spider DNA with some alligator and bear mixed in, the end result being a four legged reptilian creature with an alligator head and two arms with razor sharp claws that can shoot extremely sticky goo out of its mouth and walk on walls. If nothing else, this fight will be... interesting.

* * *

><p>Update because vp/ reminded me that this fic existed. Expect random short updates for the next while.

Make sure to tell me what you think in the comments


End file.
